stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OneStormyNight/Stardom: Hollywood Wiki - Things to Do
The Stardom: Hollywood Wiki is not made by, run by or associated with Glu Games Inc. It was made, is operated and gets updated by hardcore Stardom players and fans like us all for the sake of players and fans like us. We are all simply fans of the Stardom games. Lots of people who use the wiki, particularly those just starting out are uncertain of where they fit in, are unsure of how they can participate. Here's what you can do to participate and contribute to the wiki! __NOEDITSECTION__ Register for Wikia While it is all choice, decision, and situation, we highly recommend you if you haven't already. Registered users are the ones who have individual user names and often individual user icons. Registering is a relatively easy process that does not require you to reveal too much private information and gives you a greater scope for participation in the wiki. Remember that you must be of age (13+) under Wikia's Terms of Use. Comments Commenting is the simplest of all ways to participate in the wiki and one that all users can enjoy. The easiest way to start commenting is to simply pick a relevant page and make a statement, ask a question, or any new discoveries. You can also comment on what other people have said, congratulating their efforts or answering their questions. We highly recommend that you participate in the Stardom: Hollywood Official Forums, where you can find questions you have to see if they have been answered, ask a question, discuss the game, or even bring up suggestions that you think would improve the game! Edit the Wiki All wiki users can edit pages (although sometimes pages are locked from edits in order to prevent vandalism). Editing is not something users should be scared to do. If you have relevant information to add to a page then you should do so and if there is something wrong on a page you, someone else, or an admin can fix it. That said, we need to remember a few things: #The Wiki is devoted to factual information about Stardom: Hollywood, advice, theories, etc. Any outside information such as hacking or irrelevant pages is not tolerated. #There is a format to how the wiki's pages are set up; please keep your edits consistant with the way things are on other pages. #There is a lot of information already on the wiki; if you have something new to add to a page you should first check that the information isn't already located somewhere else. #If you vandalize or add (extremely) false information to any page, you will be blocked without warning, no exceptions. As long as you remember those few things you should not feel afraid to edit and contribute! If you are wondering how to go about editing, then this page on Contributing may help you. Make New Pages Another thing that all wiki users can do is to add new pages to the wiki. Like with editing existing pages adding a new page is something that it is okay to do if and when it is necessary. However since we don't want the wiki to have masses of pages covering the same information in slightly different ways you should always make a thorough check that the information you want to add isn't already covered on another page. If your unsure whether a new page is a good idea or not you should ask an admin. Friend Requests Since Stardom: Hollywood is a game which allows for friending and since people like to make friends to exchange gifts, date, or co-star with, the wiki of course caters for this. You can't just post friend requests anywhere you want since that would end up cluttering up the entire wiki so we ask that you post in the contacts page with your Game Center or Facebook name. You can also check out the Official Forums for official friend threads. Messaging on Message Walls Each user has a message wall (even anonymous users by their IP address although it isn't used). This is a place where other users (anonymous or registered) can leave messages. If you have a question, request or report that you want to direct at a specific user/staff member then just leave the message on their wall. Remember that walls are still part of the wiki and that messages there are viewable in the wiki activity feed so you should refrain from spamming/trolling or getting into different topic conversations/arguments on your walls. Wiki Forum Even this wiki has it's own little forum aside from the Official Forums. Anyone can go into one of the subforums and add a comment to one of the existing pages or make a new topic page. The forum is not a hugely used feature on the wiki but it's still useful for quick discussions. Chat Room The chat room is a feature only accessable to registered users but anyone who is old enough is free to register and join in on discussions in the chat room. Before entering the chat room, it is useful to have a quick read through the Chat Policies. If you do not follow the policies a chat moderator will warn you about it and possible kick ban you from the chat room. As long as we all follow the rules and keep things friendly the chat room is a fun way to meet and talk to others who also love Stardom: Hollywood. It is a new feature added to the wiki, so while it may be underutilized, do not hesitate to use it if you need to shoot a quick question or just say hi. Uploading Photos Another feature only accessable to registered users is the ability to upload images to the wiki. As long as the image is appropriate and is going to contribute to something, it is acceptable. We encourage that you upload screenshots of your Star or Starlet for your personal user pages! Blogs Any registered user has the ability to make a blog. Blogs should be about a topic that is wiki related. Blogs are a great place to post ideas you have, post opinions, or even log your day-to-day Stardom life. Blogs are a great way to be involved in the wiki. Your Stardom: Hollywood Admins Believe it or not, there are only two of us admins of the wiki! If you were wondering why things are incomplete, it's because there are only two guaranteed consistent editors and makes things slow. However, we do moderate and edit this wiki consistently. If you have any questions, you can ask either of us. On a normal day, at least one of us will be online for you if you need to ask a question or need some feedback. If you are interested in being more involved with the wiki, we are open to new members in possibly creating a staff. But we have high standards, so you must definitely prove yourself if you want to help out the wiki on a different level. You may think we are stubborn, but we are just looking out for the wiki. We are a two-starlet team only and if you think you can handle the commitment of being an admin, you may speak to either of us about it and prove yourself with your edits. You never know, we may be looking for you! Thanks for reading! I hope that some of the information was useful to you and that you have a better understanding of how you can participate more in the wiki. Participation is a great thing! Wikia is much more than just an encyclopedia, it's a community of people who share a passion and you can have a lot of fun and make friends if you give it a chance. Your admins, Category:Blog posts